Holler
by MangaMistress
Summary: NOT that good at cause i give stuff away but, i'll try. Ryu lost kumagoro and tries looking for him on stage but, something else catches his interest. However, which side of Ryu is really interested?


A?N  
_ When the Spice Girls announced they were getting back together I realised I had never actually listened to any of their songs when they were popular. I was only 5 or 6 at the time and I wasn't that interested in music. So I downloaded a few songs and 'Holler' gave me an idea for a gravitation fic. I cut out a few lines mostly because they were echoing repeats and the first chorus cause we rally don't have to read that twice unless we need to. So, enjoy. _

"Where's Kumagoro!! I want my Kumagoro!!"

"Ryu. Please, calm down. We'll find him. Just please put the horse down" Suddenly Ryu's face lit up at a sudden realization.

" I must have left him on stage. Silly Kumagoro. The next show isn't on 'till tomorrow" He laughed loudly, threw the horse in the air and gallivanted to the studio door. Tohma looked around the recording room. Totally trashed. It'll cost a fortune to repair all this equipment and Bad Luck are due for a recording first thing tomorrow morning. (the first time Shuichi has actually had a song prepared too)

XXXX

Ryu skipped down the walkway of the stage hall singing merrily to himself, delighted at the thought of playing rocket ship with his beloved bunny. He stopped halfway. He could hear a voice above his own echoing throughout the hall. He looked towards the stage. Someone with long, brown hair tied up in a bun was climbing up the side stage scaffolding.

" **I wanna make you Holler" **

She climbed the thick bars easily like a ladder.

" **Imagine us together. Don't be afraid to play my game" **

She reached the top, clutched the top bar that supported the stage lights and lifted her entire body. AS she hung there by her own hand, she used the other to pull something from her deep pocket. That's when Ryu noticed her outfit; bright, blue overalls, grubby looking T-shirt and old shoes. _She must be the janitor, _thought Ryu. She took out an old rag and started wiping the lights.

"**Why don't you hesitate. I won't keep waiting for you."**

It must be like climbing monkey bars to her. She just hooked a leg around the metal bar and swung herself around, continuing to clean and sing.

"**To come and let me take, you to my fantasy room. Your gonna like it there and all the things that I do"**

Ryu watched in silence

"**We can do anything. I'll take you all the places you wanna be. I'll you fantasy. Everything you want you will find in me." **

She hung upside down, reached out and took hold of the long cables attached to the lights. She flipped her around and flew to the stage like Jane in the jungle.

"**So what'cha gonna do?" **

She landed firmly yet lightly onto the stage

"**Now that I've gotcha in me" **

She leaned over the stage, reached down and grabbed the handle of a mop that sat idly in a bucket

"**You gotta show me boy, cause nothing comes for free"**

She took the mop and gave it a swift wipe around her feet on the stage. "Start from the bottom and work your way up slowly. Don't be afraid to play my game" She was cleaning but, she was dancing too. It was the most peculiar combination Ryu had ever seen.

"**We can all night long. Doing things you thought you would never do. I won't tell anyone. What we do, is just for me and you. So come and play my game." **

Ryu walked to the stage, completely mesmerised by her graceful steps. There were no lights, flashing cameras, smoke screens or luminous glows. Yet, she was glowing up there.

"**I wanna make you holler and make you scream my name. I'll give you roads to follow so you can play my game. Imagine us, driving you insane. You will give in to me. Don't be afraid to play my game"**

All she was doing was dusting the microphones and keyboards but it was like a cliché music video through Ryu's eyes. His hypnotised body was being pulled to the stage by her echoing voice. Her back was turned away from him. He got closer and closer. She spun around on one foot, waving her arms through the air. Ryu caught her hand. Her voice immediately stopped and she gazed at Ryu with wide eyes.

"Keep singing." He said. She stood, confused and she looked a little scared. Ryu then noticed a bright pink lump strapped around the girl's waist.

"Oh god, no. Don't Ryu"

"Well what did you expect Tohma? All Ryu ever wants is that damn bunny" Tohma and Noriko ha been watching from the back of the hall. They had saw how Ryu watched the singing janitor and were perplexed by his behaviour. Just when Tohma thought some sort of adult, romantic side of Ryu had finally surfaced, it was snatched away. Now he would squeal like a child and go back to playing Godzilla on the roof.

"Tohma! Look!"

"Will you sing for Kumagoro? Please. He really loves your singing and he thinks you dance very good too" Sometimes Tohma believed Ryu had actually be born with puppy dogs eyes. The pair started dancing together on stage.

"**We can go all night long. Doing things you thought you would never do. I won't tell anyone. Cause everything is just between me and you. I wanna make you holler. All night long. I'll give you roads to follow so can play my game. Imagine us together and driving you insane. You will give in to me. Don't be afraid to play my game"**

If this is a game, which side of Ryu is playing?

_Well, that's it. I'm not sure whether to keep this as one shot or try and carry it on to something else. It kept me busy at least. My family and I are staying in country cottage for xmas and I got this laptop. No internet connection out here though so I've been passing the time writing fics. I wrote this one while watching 'Hair Spray'. It's not half bad, if you like that kind of thing. But, if 60's musicals aren't your thing then, I love you. I'm admitting I did not lie the grease movie. It sucked. Still, if anyone is actually reading this, let me know what you think and I'll see if I can continue it._ Thanks.


End file.
